


Day 1 - Color

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Colors, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: My first oneshot for Nathmarc November 2020!I couldn't decide a color, so I went with rainbow! Enjoy small little pieces of Nathmarc's life involving these colors.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	Day 1 - Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kopycat_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/gifts).



Red

Marc hurriedly made his way to the art club, wishing not for the first time that he was in the same class as his boyfriend. Their schedules were different enough that some days they didn’t get to see each other at lunch, and today was one of those sad days. So when the bell rang he had all but bolted out the door. By the time Marc snapped out of his thoughts, he was already in front of the door. He opened the door to the art room with a grin, ready to work on the comic book with his boyfriend, only to stop and stare at the sight in front of him.

Nathaniel had his face buried in his arms, peacefully sleeping. The sight was common, yet never failed to bring a smile and a slight blush to Marc’s face. However this time was different, Nathaniel was wearing Marc’s favorite red hoodie.

Marc froze when Nathaniel stirred, his head lifting up. The redhead smiled sleepily at his boyfriend, rubbing his eye with a sleeve covered fist. “Hey Rainbow.”

Marc sputtered and wheezed, face turning as red as the hoodie.

**~NMN~**

Orange 

Nathaniel cowered behind the stairs, hiding from the enraged akuma that was currently looking for him. The akuma was a woman who was angered by the fact that Mightillustrator and Reverser were in a same sex relationship together. That had been the breaking point after the duo had refused multiple times to include her daughter in their comic.

So now Karen, as she had been dubbed by Marc, was an akuma wanting to force him, Marc, and everyone else to conform to her perfect little world.

“Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Marc Anciel, you come out here and include my daughter in your comic right now!” She squawked out.

“No way!” Alix shouted, throwing a spray paint can at the akuma. “You’re just upset that you didn’t get your way and that they’re dating each other!”

Madame Perfect angrily screamed and threw a pearl necklace at the pinkette, who was pulled out of the way by a red and black spotted yo-yo. It was Ladybug and Chat Noir, here to save the day. Chat Noir went after Madame Perfecto while Ladybug summoned her lucky charm, a flag.

“Why hello there Angel.” Someone said from behind him. Startled, Nathaniel whipped around to see a fox themed superhero who wasn’t Rena Rouge. “Ladybug sent me to ensure your safety and keep this Karen distracted.”

“Uh, ok. But could I get your name first?” The fox hero smiled brightly at him, and his heart traitorously skipped a few beats.

“The name’s Rusé Fantaisie.” He pulled out his flute and played a few notes before whispering “Mirage.”

A large cloud of orange smoke billowed out and surrounded the akuma, and when it cleared there was what looked like a pride parade in the courtyard. Madame Perfect shrieked with anger and flung pearl necklaces all over the place. Ladybug and Chat Noir made quick work of her after that and soon the akuma was purified, leaving a furious middle aged blonde throwing a tantrum. The police were called and escorted her off the scene in handcuffs.

A loud beeping came from Rusé Fantaisie’s miraculous, signaling that he had to leave. “See you around Angel.” He winked before making his way towards Ladybug. 

**~NMN~**

Yellow

Marc squirmed against the ropes binding him. He frowned as he was unable to even loosen them, and his captor turned back to him.

“I’m sorry I had to do this to you my flower, but I couldn’t risk you leaving me.” The akuma cooed.

“I am not your flower Juste.” Marc growled out, causing the akuma to frown at him.

“My name is Black Knight, not Juste.” Black Knight stated as he stalked towards him. “But it’s alright, you’re just confused. Everything will be okay once I get rid of Nathaniel.”

Marc’s eyes widened in horror at his statement, causing Black Knight to stroke Marc’s face. He jerked his face away from the akuma. “Don’t touch me or my boyfriend.” He couldn’t see Black Knight’s face, but he could tell that was ticked off due to the shift in the atmosphere.

Before either of them could make a move, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and a new bee hero Marc had never seen before arrived through one of the windows. Ladybug threw her yo-yo at Black Knight, distracting him as it wrapped around his sword. Chat Noir charged at the akuma, baton in hand ready to strike.

Marc could only watch the three engage in battle, hating how helpless he felt. He was snapped out of his thoughts by hand gently grabbing his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

It was the new bee hero, which caused Marc to relax. He nodded at him and the hero swept him into his arms before leaping out a different window. They went a good way away from the tower Marc was previously imprisoned in before landing in a secluded alleyway.

Marc was gently set down and then the hero untied him. Once he was done, he stood up and threw his spinning top at one of the rooftops.

“Wait!” The words escaped and then his mind caught up with his mouth. “Can I at least get your name?”

He gently smiled at him. “You can call me Sting.”

**~NMN~**

Green

Nathaniel knew his colors, he was an artist after all. Yet there was one he couldn’t figure out, the exact color of Marc’s eyes. It drove Nathaniel crazy and he had gone through multiple greens.

“I just wish I could find the perfect green for your eyes.” He complained to Marc, who was sitting next to him.

“Well, maybe you just need to do some research then.”

**~NMN~**

Blue

If you asked Marc Anciel what his favorite color was, a few months ago he would say it would be green. It was a calm and familiar color, and it reminded him of a simpler time. Now it was the beautiful blue of Nathaniel’s eyes. It reminded him of the ocean, pulling him in and threatening to pull him under. Marc didn’t mind, he’d gladly drown in those beautiful eyes any day.

**~NMN~**

Purple

Marc was grabbed from behind, a startled shriek escaping his lips. He found himself being pinned to the wall by a familiar face.

“Mightillustrator?”

A dark smirk was on the hero’s face, an unusual sight yet it sent shivers down Marc’s spine. “Not quite~” The redhead purred. “I am Evillustrator, mon petit lapin~”

The way Evillustrator said his special nickname made his heart flutter and blood rush to his face, which caused the villain's smirk to grow.

He leaned in close enough that Marc could feel his breath on his ear. “Does mon petit lapin like that?” Evillustrator bit Marc’s earlobe, drawing out a whine from Marc.

The akuma let go and moved his attention downwards, kissing and biting his boyfriend’s neck. Marc mewled out in pleasure, moving his head to the side to allow for easier access as his choker was pulled down and his neck attacked. Evillustrator soon found the other’s sweet spot and focused his attention on it, causing Marc to cry out. The next few minutes were spent by Evillustrator creating multiple hickies, creating what he deemed a beautiful masterpiece as Marc withered and moaned in pleasure.

Soon, Marc felt Evillustrator pause before drawing back, Hawkmoth’s glowing mask over his face. “Of course Hawkmoth.” The mask faded and the villian sadly looked at his boyfriend. “I’m sorry mon petit lapin, but Hawkmoth has ordered me to go after Ladybug and Chat Noir. But don’t worry, I’ll be back to finish what we’ve started.”

Evillustrator took to the rooftops after pressing one last kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, leaving Marc flustered and red faced.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mon petit lapin = My petite rabbit  
> Rusé Fantaisie = Foxy Fantasy


End file.
